1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heated back supporting device and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to tailor an amount of heat radiated to a preselected body portion with a heated back supporting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated belts is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated belts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing heat to a wearer's back are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,578 to Phillips discloses an anisotropically bendable heating pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,942 to Drulias et al. discloses a lumbar support therapeutic heat/cooling/air pillow belt.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 333,350 to Redira, Jr. discloses the ornamental design for a therapeutic heat transfer wrap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,188 to Andreasson discloses an electric heating pad for seats and back-rests.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 274,097 to Nakao et al. discloses the ornamental design for a heat therapeutic belt.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 274,556 to Muller et al. discloses the ornamental design for a massaging and heating belt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heated back supporting device for allowing a user to tailor an amount of heat radiated to a preselected body portion.
In this respect, the heated back supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to tailor an amount of heat radiated to a preselected body portion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved heated back supporting device which can be used for allowing a user to tailor an amount of heat radiated to a preselected body portion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.